


Black Coffee

by MellowCherryBlossom



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowCherryBlossom/pseuds/MellowCherryBlossom
Summary: Lysithea hates black coffee with a passion but she wants to try and look mature to impress the cute barista.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Black Coffee

“Hello, I would like one large black coffee for Lysithea.” This was stupid. Who drank black coffee? Lysithea does apparently, or at least she does when trying to impress the pretty barista at her local coffee shop.

“Absolutely, just one moment.” The barista replied. As Lysithea moved to the side she caught the cute barista’s name on her tag. “Edelgard.” She stood off to the side and started mentally planning her course of action. Should she try to give the barista her number? Was that even appropriate to do? 

“Coffee for Lysithea?” Edelgard called out. Lysithea stood from her table and walked over to grab her coffee. “Here you are,” Edelgard said before turning back to the cash register. It was too busy at the moment to try and give the barista her number, it wouldn’t be fair to her or the other customers to try. Sighing, she took her seat, she would simply have to wait.

Lysithea looked at her dreaded cup, shivering as she realized what she had ordered. Black coffee was by far one of Lysithea’s least favorite drinks. Usually, Lysithea would add a mountain of sugar and an ocean of cream to her coffee, but she had to seem mature to try and impress the barista. Looking over to the counter she caught Edelgard glancing at her. Picking the cup up she brought the cup to her lip, she could almost smell how bitter it was going to be from the steam. Closing her eyes she took a tentative sip and she swore dirt mixed with oil would have tasted better. She opened her eyes and glanced at Edelgard, thankful the woman had her back turned to Lysitha so she could wretch in silence. 

Lysithea kept taking small sips, feeling like she was going to gag each time the disgusting black liquid touched her tongue. But she had to get it all down to try and impress the cute barista, yet each time she lifted the cup to her lips she chastised herself for ordering a large. 

Every time the line waned, more people would rush into the shop and simply take the other’s place. A half-hour passed before the line had dwindled to just a few people and Lysithea had managed to choke down her drink. Standing to get back in line Lysithea waited as Edelgard made another patron’s coffee.

“Oh, Lysithea was it?” She asked, “we give black coffee refills for free. Let me get you some.”

“Oh actually-” But before she could get her sentence out, Edelgard was already holding another large steaming cup to her.

“Thank you,” Lysithea said weakly, taking the cup and walking back to her table. As she walked back to her table, Lysithea noticed sugar and creamer next to the napkins. Acting as inconspicuous as she could, Lysithea waited until Edelgard’s back was turned to her again before grabbing as many packets of sugar and creamer her hands could hold before rushing back to her table. Peeling the lid of her cup off Lysithea dumped every pack of sugar and creamer she had into the coffee before popping the lid back on.

“Thank the goddess,” She muttered as she took a much more manageable sip of her coffee. Whenever she thought Edelgard was looking at her, Lysithea would take another sip of her coffee, trying to look as mature as she could to impress the barista. However, the only reaction she got from the woman was a small smile but it was better than nothing, she was only doing this to try and impress the barista so Lysithea took whatever reaction she could happily. 

Lysithea waited until more patrons were leaving the shop and for Edelgard to start cleaning the tables before quickly hiding the packs of cream and sugar in her empty coffee cup. When Edelgard reached her table she smiled at Lysithea. “Did you enjoy your coffee?” She asked.

“Uh, yes I did.” Lysitea stuttered, quickly shoving a napkin with her number on it into her pocket. “Thank you for asking.”

“My pleasure,” Edelgard replied, grabbing both of Lysithea’s empty cups, “let me get these out of your way.”

“Thank you,” Lysithea said before leaving the coffee shop. She had spent so much time in the warm shop she forgot how cold it was, the chill of early winter settling in. Wrapping her arms around herself Lysithea hurried home, annoyed that she wasn’t able to give the girl her number

***

It was as cold as it was yesterday and Lysithea pulled her scarf around her tighter. She was walking back to the same coffee shop as yesterday and entered a few minutes after opening, but even then there was already a line of people waiting to order. Groaning to her herself, she stood at the back of the line and waited, throwing a few glances Edelgard’s way. Her hair was in a ponytail and Lysithea could spot a few strands that had fallen out, she looked more attentive and awake than she did yesterday, and her uniform was neat and her apron tied the whole outfit together perfectly.

By the time it was her turn to order it almost looked like Edelgard perked up at seeing the white-haired girl again. 

“Welcome back,” She said. “What can I get for you today?”   
“A large black coffee,” Lysithea replied and before she could smack herself upside the head for not thinking, Edelgard was already working on her order.

“Same thing as yesterday.” She said while handing Lysithea the cup.

Lysithea didn’t know why she was so giddy at the fact Edelgard remembered her order, but something in the pit of her stomach was bubbly at the thought that Edelgard, someone that most likely saw tons of faces in a day, would remember her, and not only that but remember what she ordered.

This is how Lysithea found herself coming to this small coffee shop every day for the last three weeks, each time ordering a large black coffee that she hated and wouldn’t finish. Each time she would come back simply to see the smiling face of Edelgard.

“Welcome back, Lysithea,” Edelgard said when the girl walked in, guiding her to a table and placing down an already prepared drink for the girl.

“I’m going to be honest with you,” Lysithea started, “I absolutely despise black coffee.”   
“I assumed as much,” Edelgard said with a small laugh, “I saw you dump all that cream and sugar into your coffee the first time you were here. I’m honestly surprised you keep ordering it.”

Lysithea froze for a second. For what felt like the first time in her life Lysithea was at a loss for words, simply replying with a, “what?”

“When you first came here, three weeks ago. I saw you try and sneak all that creamer and sugar into your drink.”

“You saw that?!” 

“Yeah,” Edelgard laughed, “you left all the creamer and packs of sugar on your table only to try and hide them when you saw I was cleaning tables. It was hard to miss all those packets.”

“Oh,” Lysithea replied simply.

“Oh indeed,” Edelgard said. Reaching down she spun Lysithea’s drink slightly and it was hard to miss the string of numbers that were written on the side. 

“Are you free tonight?” Edelgard asked, sounding almost breathless as she asked her question.

“Y-yes. I’m free.”

“Good. I’m off at three. See you then?” She asked.

“Yes,” Lysithea nodded. She was sure she had died and was speaking with an angle. “You will definitely see me then.”


End file.
